For The Varden
by Amorthius
Summary: Harry goes about his life at Hogwarts without no inkling on what the headmaster has in store. He knows he's meddling, but he doesn't know it's going to be a permanent change. Follow Harry as he goes through adventure after adventure in his world and Eragons. OOC-ness, AU, Slash, Doesn't use the books.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, It's all for fun.

_** Chapter 1**_

Dumbledore sat at his desk full of baubles and trinkets, with a blindly fake senile smile gracing his features as he surveyed young harry potter. He was almost of age, only a few more months to go. He looked almost identical to his father, Inky jet black hair that he had decided to grow out after meeting a few long haired Slytherins. His eyes were the exact shade of the killing curse his last experiment used with such ease, such a haunting reminder. He was tall, built but lean, and had gotten something muggles call contacts, which help his poor vision. His skin was the color of snow and he looked slightly feminine. The boy was far from what he had expected James and Lily to produce. He was very powerful, oh yes very powerful. He just didn't practice the _light_ way of life. His magic was at best grey, and he struggled with some of the simple light charms and spells. He did have a profound knack for healing spells and curses though, it just wasn't the savior he needed to face Voldemort. For Dumbledore, this was a problem. One he planned on getting rid of, at the earliest opportunity.

"So, Harry... How are the Slytherin common rooms to your liking? I know I ask this ever year, I am just most surprised you didn't follow in your parent's footsteps in being a lion." Dumbledore grinned with his twinkle full force before offering Harry some lemon drops, a bitter muggle candy he was quite fond of. He had offered to bend the rules a little, and have him resorted to a better house, but alas he said no every year.

"No thank you professor, and I quite like the common rooms, I've come to see them as a sort of private area where I can be myself and relax. Away from all the attention and fake people who try to use me." Harry replied while sipping on his tea, "Was there any other reason you called me up here? I thought we were done with our private lessons, you said there was nothing more you could teach me."

Dumbledore smiled while popping a lemon drop in his mouth, "Ah, I've been meaning to send an owl to Severus. You will resume your defense and potions training tomorrow morning, I do believe he said 7 o'clock sharp."

"But sir, what about Quidditch? I'm the team captain and our training is in the morning, I can't just abandon them." Harry interjected, he wrung his hand through his hair frustrated. No matter what he did he could never get a break. He just wanted to be normal, was that so much? Harry's scar burned as Voldemort was filled with fury, as to remind him he was anything but. Harry clapped his hand over his scar, hissing out in annoyance in Parsletounge.

Dumbledore gave a slight frown at the dark language but said nothing. "Perhaps, my dear boy you should go see Poppy. She can give you some dreamless sleep for the night." He gestured to the door and it swung open for him.

Fawkes gave a low trill as to say goodbye as he stood to leave, "It was nice talking to you professor, I'll see you around." He gave Fawkes a pat on the head as he passed him.

Dumbledore's twinkle died, oh the boy would see him again…. Just not with another nice goodbye. One of the many trinkets of his desk had the power to teleport people to a different world and time, they could never come back as time is always moving differently. It would be the perfect thing, for Harry to disappear and never return.

Dumbledore then hatched a plan, a most evil plan to get rid of Harry and ship him off to a different dimension where he would hopefully die. After all, Neville is the world's real savior. It was all for the greater good.

* * *

Harry pushed open the doors to the infirmary and sprinted down the halls, it was almost time for his lesson with Snape. He slid down the secret passage into the dungeons and raced towards the classroom.

"Potter! No running in the halls, 5 points from Slytherin." Yelled Goldstein, the Ravenclaw prefect. The prefects made it their duty to try and make everyone in Slytherin fail, as they were leading in Sports and points.

"Bloody hell..." Harry scowled and hastily slowed down while he fast walked the rest of the way, bloody prefects…. Not even on their side of the castle.

The Castle had become a home for him, he never wanted to leave. Lady Hogwarts would sometimes talk to him, through comforting touches with her magic and from time to time, bless him with it. It had to do with him being the heir to Slytherin and Gryffindor. The portrait of Salazar had been educating him in life lessons, principles of pureblood culture, and increasing his spell repertoire. Sal had become one of his closest confidents, besides Draco and Marcus.

Harry knocked lightly before entering the potions classroom. It was dark, damp, and smelled amazing. The potions brewing was one of his favorite scents, it filled him with a calm, serene feeling. Over the last few years he had become an apprentice to Snape, who told him only a few things in advance. Don't waste my time, resources, and knowledge... and I won't kill you.

"Ah, Mister Potter…. You were almost late. I was going to send Draco off to find you, as his lessons just ended. Do you remember where you left off before our lessons were cancelled?" Snape was standing in front of his potions, gentle add clockwise stirs and fluxweed. With the tender aroma that smelled of blood wine, he knew this to be a blood replenishing potion, probably for Poppy.

"Yes sir, you had asked me to try and create my own potion…. For my mastery. Am I to continue on with this task sir?" Harry was overly respectful of Snape, even if he was a bloody git sometimes.

Snape twirled his stirring rod between his fingers, looking curiously down at his potion before adding a few chunks of daisy root to the simmering pot. He glanced up at Harry, dark black eyes narrowing while he looked on in displeasure.

"Don't just stand there, get to work Potter! I told you, never to waste my time. I don't teach dunderheads. If you wish to be a waste of human intelligence like your father then get out." He sneered and then turned around to throw a shriveled fig viciously into his potion.

Harry immediately got to work, He pulled out his journal and his ingredient's case. He tapped the black leather case once with his wand to unshrink it and again to flip it open. It was a gift from Snape for getting O's all year and becoming his apprentice. It was hooked onto his personal storage closet and even the public one for students, whenever he used something it was replaced the next time he opened the case. It was a bloody brilliant charm, and dead useful. He was working on a potion that would automatically unlock one's animagus forms. Most wizards only had one, but powerful wizards could have multiples.

He added four counter clockwise stirs and a small spoon full of phoenix ashes…. The potion gave a deadly hiss and it turn from brown to orange.

Harry referred back to his notes and previous attempts and calculated what he would have to add next.

He scooped some faerie wings out of the crystal container and carefully dropped them in, they melted apart and gave the potion a shimmering sheen.

The experimental potion was almost completed, he added a few more clockwise stirs and left it alone to simmer.

"So potter, only a few more days until you're of age. Any specific plans? If I were you I would be careful of who you trust, especially old meddling coots. He's up to something, and it has to do with you." Snape said lightly, as if not wanting the walls to hear.

Harry grinned, "Awe, would you miss me Sev?"

His eyes flashed dangerously, "No, brat! I just don't want to be wasting my time on you if you're going to go off and die!"

"I'd miss you too Snape, even your snarky attitude, but it's a good thing…. I don't plan on dying."

Harry seen Snape give a small smirk at the notion and go about his work, he decided to check on his own potion.

It was now a vivid yellow and bubbling rather furiously. He quickly turned down the heat and

Tossed in the last two ingredients, Knotgrass and a moonstone, which would be the perfect medium to bring all his ingredients together.

The potion gave an animalistic shriek at him before turning purple. He turned off the flame and started spooning his potion into numerous crystal vials. The potion felt cool, but at the same time have off an incredible heat. This was going to hurt going down. Harry turned to Snape to see him watching with an expecting eye, waiting for him to try it.

Harry screwed his eyes shut and swallowed the potion, it was ice cold and almost froze his throat. It tasted of ash and grass, very awful. He grimaced after his throat warmed up it was a horrible tasting potion.

His legs wobbled unsteadily and he fell the damp stone floor. His skin felt like it was shrinking and getting tighter. His bones were cracking and receding towards his midsection. It was pure agony, it felt like a white fire burned through his skin. He blacked out for a moment from the increased pain, the last thing he could hear was Snape saying, "Of course."

* * *

Harry blearily opened his eyes and rose up a little. Ugh, his head was killing him. He noticed his surroundings and realized he was on top of Severus's desk. A gasp behind him made him whip around to see the classroom full of his classmates and all of his stuff at his desk.

Snape turn at looked at him with a small smirk, that bastard. What did he do? He felt like Severus cursed him. He walked up and conjured a mirror and held it up to him. Harry slowly looked into the mirror and let out an angry hiss. He was a black Puff Adder, with brilliant green eyes. He looked scary and was known to be a highly venomous snake. He was about 6 foot long and about 10 inches around. Not that he didn't like his final form…. He was just expecting something better.

Severus smiled and sat behind him as the students worked and started talking lowly,

"You had 3 other forms Harry, I must say that is an exceptional potion. I took the liberty of sending a vial to the ministry for your mastery and of course, I kept 3 vials for my own personal stock. You have a good 10 vials left."

Harry went to talk to him, but only hisses would emerge. Dammit, he would have to change back in front of everyone.

He slowly slithered into the floor before thinking of his natural form, he could feel everyone's glances on him as he slowly, and painfully changed.

Harry stood up to a room full of flabbergasted students. None of them dared to say anything as Harry was Snape's prodigy. Nobody got to say anything about him.

He quickly walked to his desk and scooped up all of his stuff, before going back up to Snape's desk.

"Sir, what were my other forms? I tried asking you, but I could only speak Parsletounge."

Snape glance around the classroom to find just about everyone staring at them, his eyes glinted with rage and promised pain.

"What in blazes are all you dunderheads looking at? Get back to work!" he snapped before looking back at Harry. "Your first form, was a kitten." Snape's smirk was getting more and more pronounced, "Your second form was a spider, and your last... was a dragon." He finished a bit miffed that he had a good form.

Harry grinned, it was all finally worth it. He had spent 4 years of his Hogwarts life working on this particular potion. He could never do the transfiguration normally, as it was a light spell.

Feeling like an over achiever and very accomplished Harry walked straight out of the dungeons and to his common room, he had other stuff to do; and a foolish headmaster to take care of.

**Hey guys! Hope you liked my first chapter, it's going to be a slow WIP. It's my very first fic, so advice and thoughts are welcome c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own, thank you c:**

Chapter two

Pumpkin juice, marmalade, Scones, Biscuits, Eggs, Porridge, Sausages, toast, bagels… so many different types of breakfast foods were laid on the broad wooden tables. Breakfast or any meal time at Hogwarts was almost magical. Harry grabbed a scone and slapped some marmalade on it, some bacon, and some eggs. He always made a rendition of his favorite breakfast sandwich, it used to attract a lot of curious glances, but now it was normal. He looked up at the staff's table to see the headmaster and that dammed twinkle staring at him, and Sev scowling at something Minerva said. The typical morning for Harry…. Or so it seemed.

A loud bout of shrieking and hooting alerted everyone to the morning's mail. Hedwig swooped down and landed in front of Harry with a few letters and packages. Harry swiftly released her from her burden and gave her a piece of bacon. She nipped his fingers affectionately before flying off. She was one of his first best friends, someone he could tell everything to and not be judged. Her beautiful snowy feathers disappeared out the window, as did most of the others. Draco, Marcus, Blaise, and unfortunately Pansy sat down and started to help themselves to breakfast.

"Good morning Harry!" gushed Pansy while hanging on his arm like a deranged animal. The boys all looked at him as if to say, better you then me. Pansy was difficult to tolerate, every year she swapped between Draco and Harry.

Marcus cracked a grin while picking up his goblet, "We all know Potter doesn't swing that way, right Harry?" He gave a lewd smile as if implying something.

Draco smirked at the jest, "Like your any better Flint, you're a little faerie too." Marcus punched Draco in the shoulder before stuffing his mouth full of bacon.

Blaise carefully wrapped an arm around Draco and bent down and liked the shell of his ear, "Drakey Poo, I thought we were something special." Draco turned beat red and started to stutter.

"C-cut it out Blaise, I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole." Malfoy flushed a pretty shade of pink before sticking his nose in the air and going about his breakfast.

Harry, Marcus, and even Pansy started chuckling at Draco's expense.

Harry decided now would be a good a time as any to read his mail.

One letter from Padfoot, one from Moony, and One stamped with the official seal of Gringotts.

He tore open the letter from Moony first,

**_Dear Cub,_**

**_I hope you're doing alright and you're not having a hard time this year. It's almost over as is, and I'll come get you for the summer. Sirius agrees that you should spend one more year with us before traveling the world with Severus. Family is much more important that potions, besides…. I'll go absolutely bonkers with only Sirius to keep me company. I hope all is well and please send me a letter back soon, I really miss you Cub._**

**_Love,_**

**_Moony_**

Of course he would play on Harry's weakness for family and say that. It didn't matter to Harry, he's waited this long, a year won't kill him. The suspense might though. He passed the letter to Draco who has been trying to read the blasted thing since he opened it. He picked up Sirius' letter and slit the top.

**_Dear Pup,_**

**_Moony's already told me the good news! I'm glad you're staying another summer, it would have been a drag with just Remmy and his books. All he does is read and read! He probably the most boring werewolf I've ever met. I tried to get him to go out the bar with me, but he was probably too intimidated by handsome physique. On another note, I got a bone to pick with you. Why in Merlin's pants are you traipsing across the thrice dammed country with Snape! He's absolutely vile, and greasy…. Buy him some shampoo! Well pup, give the school hell._**

**_Love,_**

**_Sirius_**

He snorted and passed the letter once more, he noticed pansy was currently reading the first. Draco picked up his last letter and ripped it open and handed him the empty envelope. Harry scoffed and jerked the letter away.

"What! Can you blame me? You put the official letter off till last, we already knew what your godparents were going to say." He tried to defend himself, even though he couldn't keep a straight face. It might have had something to do with Blaise's laughter.

"I want to read this one Harry!" Pansy tried to read over his shoulder, only to be shoved off by Marcus.

"Stop being a twit, he doesn't like you." Marcus sneered at Pansy before toying with his own mail.

"Jealous?" Blaise smirked as Marcus flushed on the back and sides of neck.

Harry rolled his eyes at their antics, always the same…. Everyday.

**Dear Mister Potter,**

**It has come to my attention you will be a full-fledged adult in two days, Please floo to bank for a meeting with your advisor ASAP. Any inheritance or titles you own may be assumed at that time.**

**May your gold always shine bright,**

**Ragnuk**

Short, sweet, and to the point; just like all goblins. Harry supposed after classes he would go to Sev's office and floo over. Since it was the only floo not being monitored in case he had to floo to Voldemort. Harry though it was best the old coot didn't know where he was going.

"Harry what class do you have first?" Marcus asked looking at his schedule.

"Transfiguration, then I have double Potions, Ancient Runes, and Charms. I'm not really looking forward to the last. We had to do a broad scale review and I almost failed it, he threw in every bubbly light charm he knew. The worst are cheering charms." Harry scowled as he stood up and walked out the hall, waiting on his friends to catch up.

* * *

The rest of classes passed quickly and Harry and his friend split ways, they stopped at the entrance to the common rooms, as he kept walking.

He turned the corner sharply and barrel rolled into the head boy, one Ronald Weasley…. A lion.

"Watch it you! I should give you detention you greasy git, you're probably a death eater in training. All you snakes are evil, thinking you're better than everyone else. 20 points from Slytherin, and detention with filch." Ron's eyes lit up thinking he's finally gotten the quiet elite Slytherin.

Harry smirked, "I don't think I'm better than you Weasel, I know I am. That's the difference."

Ron's eyes bulged and he pointed his wand right between Harry's eyes.

"Where's your overgrown dungeon bat to save you now ponce? Oh yeah, not here." Ron grinned wickedly as he went to cast a spell.

"Weasley! What's this? Dumbledore's golden lion threatening another student? Tisk tisk Weasley, I thought you were taught to respect your betters." Severus had been standing behind Ron long enough to hear what he said about him.

All the color drained from Ron's face and his eyes widened drastically. He turned around and began to ramble.

"Sir! I had nothing to with this, I was just defending myself! He tried to curse me professor, I swear it." Ron knew he had lost when Snape fixed his trained death glare on him.

"100 points from Gryffindor, for slandering a professor, a student, and trying to attack a student. Plus a weeks' worth of detention with me. I promise, you'll prefer filch afterwards. Now come potter, let's leave Weasley alone to stew in his misery, this will surely make his housemates love him." Severus' eyes lit up gleefully at getting to terrorize his least favorite student, "Oh, and 30 points to Slytherin for not reacting to idiocy."

Ron's mouth fell open at that and he flushed an angry red, "That's not fair sir, I didn't hurt Potter at all."

Severus smirked, "10 more points for arguing with a professor, would you like to keep going?"

Harry smiled as Ron stomped off, most likely to complain to Minerva or Dumbledore.

Severus led the way to his office, before seating himself at his desk. The office was small and slightly cramped, but it was one of Harry's favorite places. He had spent all his spare time at this very desk with Sev working on new potions, or helping with Poppy's potions list. Even on some rare occasions, he would help Harry with his copious amounts of homework.

"I take it you're here for a reason Potter?" Snape's eyes narrowed curiously as Harry pulled a letter from inside his robe pockets. He handed it over and watched his eyes scan the short letter from left to right.

"Be back, no latter then 11. I cannot vouch for you after that." That was all Snape said as he reached under his desk and pulled out a small green jar containing floo powder. Harry took a pinch and threw into the blazing fire before he stepped in.

"Gringott's Wizarding Bank." He spoke loud and clearly in case he ended up shooting out of the wrong floo.

* * *

Harry had been standing in line for nearly an hour before he got to the front, dam slow goblins. Harry gave a low bow,

"Merry met Griphook." He had absolute perfect manners with other creatures, thanks to Salazar.

Griphook gave a small grin,

"May we merry meet again, Mr. Potter. What business do you have today?" he readjusted the papers on his table while waiting on an answer.

"I was told to come see my adviser as soon as possible Griphook, to assume family titles and such. I'm also in a bit of hurry."

He checked his watch again, only 10. He had one hour left.

"Right this way Mr. Potter." Griphook stepped down off his stool and walked towards the very back of the bank, which was filled with small offices. He stopped outside an office with ornate gilded double doors and pushed them open.

"Mr. Ragnuk, Harry Potter is here to see you." Griphook then took it as his time to glide away and shut the doors, leaving Harry alone with his adviser.

"Ah, well it has come to our attention that the current holder of all your properties and assets is splurging quite often. Albus Dumbledore is taking around 10,000 galleons every 2 days and depositing them into his personal account." He gave a feral grin when Harry's eyes narrowed.

Harry was right pissed, that old barmy coot was trying to rob him blind. Of all the things, this was the least thing that he expect that old soggy twit to do. It was downright bloody annoying.

"Is there anything I can do to get my money back? Can I sue him?" Harry had to ask, as he was still pretty new at this. He was nearly biting his lip so hard it could bleed.

"Of course, just need you to sign this legal Doc. saying you didn't give him permission. If you're true to your signature, the money will be returned plus 5 times interest. If you're lying... let's just say that's not a pretty option." Ragnuk held out a blood quill and Harry signed his name with a flourish.

"Good, it appears to all be in order. Now i'm going to need you to prick your finger and add three drops of blood to this potion." he pushed a needle towards harry. He picked it up and sliced his finger tip and squeezed the desired amount in. The potion gave a hiss and turned from blue to yellow.

The Goblin grabbed it and poured it out over the grey parchment and watched as words started to appear.

**Testing results for Harry James Potter-Black**

**Heir to house Black**

**Heir to house Slytherin**

**Head of house Merlin**

**Head of house Gryffindor**

**Soul bond - Not Active**

Harry gaped at the paper not quite knowing what to think, except he probably had more gold then he knew what to do with

_**Sorry guys, Im faling alseep,**_

_**Ill update again tomorrow, Hope you liked what I added!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Do not own c: Chapter 3

Harry got back to the school and it was no surprise that Severus was waiting on him. He stumbled out the floo and brushed away the soot. He got a mouthful of smog that burned the inside of his throat, made his eyes water, and almost sneeze.

Severus sneered, "Ever the graceful one aren't you Potter?" he flicked his wand to clear the room and leaned back in his wingback chair, "So tell me, what all happened?"

The only thing lighting up his office was two candles on the desk, all the walls lined with books and various potions bottles; some big and fancy, some small and misleading. Across from his desk was what Harry considered to be 'his chair', walking over to it he almost collapsed, still in shock about everything that happened at the bank.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, "Today Potter, let's not wait for the grass to grow."

Harry flushed, he must have been zoning out, "Well sir, I found out that I have been being robbed for years now." He let that sink in as Sev's eyes narrowed then widened in conclusion.

"Dumbledore, that sad excuse of a guardian! I hope he chokes on one of those blasted lemon drops." Severus ground his teeth together while plotting physical harm to befall the headmaster.

"He managed to steal 1,000,000 Galleons, but I sued him and then took all the needed measures to ensure my moneys and I's safety." He pulled out a three lists, a shrunken object, and his wand. Harry tapped the object to return it to natural size and handed the papers over to Severus.

"The list on top is my total wealth, the second being my properties, and the third being all items in all vaults, which is why it's the longest. They're sorted by type and alphabetically." He added after watching his teachers eyes widen and bulge.

For the first time in Harry's life he seen Sev go absolutely speechless, but alas it didn't last long enough to enjoy.

"You know, that by natural law and birth right, the sword of Gryffindor is yours?" He smirked at what that implied, "but before I get distracted, what were these necessary measures?"

Harry folded the papers back up before tucking them in his pocket, "It's simple really if the bank can make this big of a blunder…. It's not really a safe place. So I removed everything from all my vaults, except sirius's." Harry smirked as if that solution was the best.

Severus's face fell, "Just when I thought you had a brain."

Harry chuckled lightly, "Let me explain, _everything_ I own…. Is in this backpack. Even all the stuff I previously had at school." He picked up the previously shrunken object, a black dual strapped backpack that looked no different than any other, "It is heavily protected and warded by goblin magic, my magic, and wards. I let the goblins keep the interest I made from suing the old fool as payment. They were quite happy to assist me." He took the pack and set it in the floor between his feet.

Severus still didn't look impressed.

"_Accio_ Backpack." After nothing happened Sev put his wand down and manually grabbed the bag.

A few things happened at this point, Harry screamed at Snape not to touch it, Snape rolled his eyes and grabbed it anyways, Snape dropped to the floor screaming and released the backpack, and Harry summoned it away from him.

It happened so quickly, but Severus still felt the pain from touched that blasted pack in every muscle fiber and joint. It was worse than any of the dark lord's vast torture spells, and that's saying something. Severus didn't want Harry to know how bad it affected him, and that he couldn't get up or move; so he tried to play it off as exhaustion.

Harry was not fooled, "Open up." Harry held the small vial up to Snape's lips, who begrudgingly opened and let Harry pour it down.

The potion seeped through his body slowly, removing any and all effects left over. It was a marvelous feeling.

Snape glided back to his chair before he sat down and glared at the pack in Harry's lap. He must of thought about something else, as his eyes once again widened and narrowed.

"Potter... Did you mean everything? Even the properties?"

A small twitch of Harry's mouth gave away at his amusement, which didn't amuse Severus.

"Yes, even those." Harry then lost it at the incredulous and dumbfounded expression Snape wore.

"You mean to tell me Potter, that Merlin's mansion… is in your backpack?" His face only held disbelief.

Harry tapped the backpacked and wordlessly summoned a small golden ball with cursive black writing on the side.

"In this ball, is my townhouse that was located in London; including my house elf."

Severus looked at the small golden ball with a scrutinizing critical gaze, "How does it open?" He sounded very confused.

Harry sighed before launching into an explanation, "All you have to do is levitate the ball, and an outline or blueprint if you will, appears on the ground with the actual dynamics and where everything will be. When you want to place the house or mansion all you do is end the charm, the ball does the rest. Also if you ever decided you would want to move the house you just levitate the ball back over the house. Quite simple really"

Severus gave him a blank look, "Quite."

* * *

Harry was standing in front of the headmaster's gargoyle, in his spider animagus form. It was 7 o'clock on the dot, and the statue jumped out of the way as Dumbledore swept passed him in a flurry of maroon robes. He hurriedly crawled through the opening and up the steps before the door closed. Harry thought about his normal form before slowly reverting, as this was only his third time using this form the transitions were still slow. After normal once more, he donned his cloak and entered the office.

So many things just lying about, did he honestly have no security? He skimmed the room before his eyes settled on a black, ornate gold leafed case. He flipped it open to see a beautiful sword with a white gold pommel encrusted with various rubies. He casually shrunk the sword and stuck it in his backpack.

Harry let his eyes skim the office for anything he missed, seeing nothing he decided to be nosey. He walked around the desk and sat in the chair, so many papers, order reports, letters, and trinkets littered the desk top. He see a few swirling memories in vials, potions…. And Dumbledore's wand? See that he immediately went into a panic, that means he's coming back and he coming back soon.

It seemed as soon the thought was done he herd the gargoyle jump aside. Thinking about a quick fix, he grabbed Dumbledore's wand and stuck it in his pocket before transforming back into a spider. That way if he seen it wasn't here, he'd leave.

Harry had just enough time to crawl in between two bookshelves in the corner, before the door opened. Even though he knew there was no way to be caught, he couldn't help but to hold his breath.

Dumbledore strode into the room with an air of confidence that quickly turned to confusion as he reached his desk and noticed his wand missing. He raised a hand to stroke his beard as if in thought and then he smiled, "I must have left it in the staff room." He seemed to just accept that thought with ease and turned to walk out the door. Halfway to the door he froze and spun back around, gaze cold and a hardness set in his face. He walked to the bookshelf that Harry was next to, and where the sword of Gryffindor used to sit. A large bang echoed the room and his fist smashed on the table, he fast walked to his desk and grabbed a trinket off and threw it in Harry's direction.

Harry jumped back away from the mysterious object and watched to see what he would do next.

Dumbledore walked to the fire and called Severus to his office. He paced in circles until Severus finished his potion, repeatedly trying to summon the sword and his wand. When Snape stepped into the room he was immediately met with Dumbledore's calculating gaze, as if suspecting Severus had something to do with it.

"Severus, something grave has happened…. And I fear Voldemort is somehow behind it. We must send Neville in. How goes his training?"

Snape's eyes widened at Dumbledore's proclamation, there was no way on earth Neville had a slight chance against the Dark Lord, why not send Potter? He was the savior after all.

"Wouldn't it be more prudent to send the other, more trained savior? After all, the prophecy stated they could both-"Snape's eyes flashed in annoyance as he got cut off.

"Severus! I'm well aware of what it states, but the boy... Potter, is not a light wizard! He's dark, and I will not have anything to do with him. It actually brings me to my next topic, the brat somehow found out I was funding the HQ with his vaults, and the treacherous leech sued me and took it all back." Dumbledore hit his desk in fury while Snape's bored gaze drilled a hole through him, "I have to somehow get him to put me on his will, or perhaps you. He trusts you Severus, and as much as I hate to say so, all he is doing is getting in the way…. We'll have to get rid of him." He donned his favorite grandfather look and twinkle, "Of course, all for the greater good."

Snape was now looking at the man with unrestrained fury, cold black eyes glinting at the man he had once seen as a father figure. "How dare you say that, you know he is our only hope. If he dies, we'll all die you fool. You can't control everyone Albus, you may be powerful but that only goes so far. Besides, Neville is an incompetent dunderhead. His toad would have more a chance to beat the Dark Lord." Snape sneered while crossing his arms.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed, "Don't tell me you're actually attached to the boy, you knew from the beginning he was only means to and end my dear boy. A sacrifice if you will, one life to save thousands."

Snape masked his emotions and cleared his throat, "If that's all Albus, I'd like to get ready for my morning classes." He stood and stiffly walked to the floo and turned around to say one last thing before leaving, "Yes, I'm attached to him…. He has her eyes you know." With that last sentence he flooed back to his office.

Harry's heart swelled, as he had come to look at the man as a father figure. He took a few steps forward before one of his legs came in contact with the trinket, it stared ticking and making a loud whirling noise. He quickly tried to move, but found his leg to be stuck on it.

Dumbledore instantly walked over and bent down to survey the small spider stuck on the trinket, he gave a hearty chuckle and picked the instrument up and set it on the stone platform.

"Hmm, I'm afraid you're going to have to go on a small ride. You see, I had originally planned to use this to get rid of a small problem named Harry, but I guess I'll tell Aragog you said goodbye. I'll even send you to a nice place…" He wandlessly changed the settings and smiled at his job well done.

"Goodbye."

The last words from Albus Dumbledore he ever herd before his vision bled black and he started spinning, or did the world start spinning? He didn't know. Everything happened so quickly he didn't even have time to process what he thought he was hearing.

His vision started to come back white and everything around him flashed in front of his face and he felt like he was slowly stretching out and becoming lighter as he started to fade and warp.

With a sharp popping noise Harry James Potter was officially teleported to a new time and place, and far away from Dumbledore


End file.
